Hero
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: Renesmee asks if Edward wanted to kill her when Bella was pregnant. How does Edward respond?


Renesmee. My beautiful, beautiful daughter. How a creature, such as myself, could create such a gorgeous one, was beyond me. Renesmee had picked up nearly all of my features. Her cheekbones were curved perfectly on face. Her nose long and thin. She seemed to have a look of strength. A look that I will never to be able to fully master. My Renesmee was strong, just as her mother. I'd never thought that I could love anyone or anything as much as I love my Bella. I was wrong.

I loved Renesmee as much as father could love his daughter. When Bella had came into my life I had thought that she was the only one who could scare me. I was wrong on that too.

My girls, Bella and Renesmee, seemed to be the only people on this earth who can actually frighten me. Bella frightens me with the courage, strength, and willingness to do anything to protect someone. Renesmee scares me with her active progress of learning and her increasing skills. I would have never thought that my Renesmee would've walked being under a year old. I was wrong.

It scared the hell out of me the first time she had said the word 'Daddy'. The whole family was in pure bliss at the thought of her calling me 'Daddy'.

I was scared of being a father.

Would I be a good father? This I did not know and I had no intention on finding out. I had planned to ask Renesmee if she had thought of me as a good father, but decided against it. I would probably confuse Renesmee into thinking that I didn't believe she was a good daughter. That wasn't true.

Renesmee was my strength. She kept me going when I was about to give up. When we faced the Volturi, and I had thought that my family and myself were going to die, all I had to do was look at my daughters face to regain my strength.

Of all the times I had been scared in my existence. Never, never have I been as scared as I am right at this moment. This moment of me sitting on the side of my daughters bed, Renesmee looking up at me, waiting patiently for a response to her question. Her eyes wide with anticipation. Her breathing no longer steady.

What was I to say to a question such as this one? The question that I have been dreading for the past three years of my daughters life. The question of "Daddy, when Momma was pregnant with me, did you want to kill me?"

I flinched as the question replayed in my mind several times before coming to a complete rest. I sighed shakily.

My daughters eyes welling up with tears that should not be shed. I am a monster for wanting to be rid of this angel. She deserved a better father than me. I wanted better for her. Jacob has been more of a friend, a father to her than I could ever be. Maybe I should just leave Renesmee alone, leave her to live her happy life without me in it. I hated causing her pain and that was exactly what I was doing at this moment.

I let out a muffled cry as I put my head in my hands. I then felt her tiny hands on top of mine. I reopened my eyes to find my daughters face before mine, eyes no longer welled up. Her strong look returning. She wiped away my unshed tears and smiled. "I love you Daddy."

_Daddy._ The word still rings like bells in my ears every time I hear it. After everything I had put this little girl through, she called me _Daddy_.

I smiled.

"I love you too." I whispered back. She pulled me down to lay beside her. We lay face to face, staring at each other with the intensity of love and nothing else.

She rested her tiny palm on my cheek, showing me all the times I had played with her. The time when I helped her rake up all the leaves, and I had jumped in the enormous pile with her. When snow was falling, I had helped her build a snowman, and how I had let her put the carrot on as the nose. How in summer I had taken her to lake and taught her to swim. I had taken her deep under the water to observe the tiny fish below the surface. How I had sang happy birthday to her as she blew out the candles. How I had held her when she had nightmares of the Volturi returning. She showed me of the time when she had gotten in trouble at school and I had let it slide.

The pictures flashing before my eyes so fast. I watched. I could not merely swallow. The images were breathtaking. Renesmee's eyes and my own coming back into focus.

"See Daddy, your special." She spoke with confidence, as if it were obvious to everyone but me.

My brow furrowed slightly as I continued to look down at my daughter who was watching me intently. "Jacob has done all those things with you." I whispered to her, despair in my voice because I had known it was true. I was no special father. I had already come to that conclusion. Jacob was as much of a father to Renesmee as I was. I frowned slightly at the thought of Jacob first imprinting on my angel, but then taking my fatherly role over. I felt anger then, but the anger quickly vanished away back to despair.

Renesmee looked at me as if I had gone crazy and looked slightly angry herself.

"You see Daddy, you are special. Jacob has nothing on you. Jacob may take me places and do all the fun things that you do with me, but he doesn't know my secrets. Jacob doesn't know that I love you more than anything in the world. Jacob doesn't know that I don't care if you wanted me dead or alive. That all I care about is that you love me now. Daddy, you tell me everyday you love me, Jacob doesn't. Jacob doesn't know that he isn't my hero. Daddy you are. You're my hero."

I laid there in silence. More of shock. Though 'shock' wasn't the particular word to describe of what I was feeling. No words could.

My heart swelled up as I slowly leaned my forehead down to be against Renesmee's. I closed my eyes and took in her wonderful scent.

"Renesmee," I whispered. "You are _my_ hero."

I watched as a smile spread across her tiny face, making myself smile. We lay there in silence for the rest of the night, enjoying the quietness.

**People, its like one in the morning and I'm typing this? This piece of freaking art? Reviews are appreciated! This was my first Edward/Nessie fanfic. Hope it was good! **


End file.
